User talk:Sk8rbluscat
Welcome to Sk8rbluscat's talk page Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Sk8r, why exactly are you so inactive? I'd like to see you return to the site and jump in. Say the word and I'll see to it that you get re-premoted. I congratulate you on your ritzy new computer setup, and I hope that it allows you to come on and edit, after all this time of inactivity! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Hey George... ...you forgot Halliburton. † 01:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Forgiven Forgiven! People who forgive you *----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 00:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) *I never was mad... I just wished you wouldn't swear (Note: This is Anniemoose98's New Account) --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 19:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) People who DON'T OFFER! Hi! I would like to know: How would you like to have your character in Penguin Kart 2? Here is the form you mst fill out, if accepted: *Name: Sk8rbluscat (Penguin) (I filled that in for you, because it's obvious) *Kart: KART NAME HERE (kart description here) *Special Item: SPECIAL ITEM NAME HERE (special item description here) **Special Item Music: LINK TO MUSIC HERE (must be titled "Link". Optional) *Home Track: HOME TRACK HERE (look at the article for the tracks, and please make sure it's in the game) *Starter or Unlockable?: **If unlockable: Unlockable (how to unlock the character here) I will make the stats for you. There you go. --WikiBlueDude was here! 01:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: OFFER! You need to say what the special item does. It can't be "Banana". It has to be ''CHARACTER-SPECIFIC.'' For example, I see he is the founder of Taco Ball. Why not make his special power around tacos or something? And the Gadget Room is already taken. Please read/re-read the article ''entirely'' and then find one that's not taken. Thank you. --WikiBlueDude was here! 03:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hi! I am on this account due to the fact that many thought I was a girl. I told them "Annie and Moose are my dogs" and "I'm a boy". They didn't listen. So, I switched to this account. Also, your welcome! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 15:51, June 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Actually, if you are using a Mac it is a Logic Board. It is at the genius bar. I would use the back up computer, but since we are moving, it is packed up in the box. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 17:00, August 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey My mainboard did die... I am actually using Wii Internet now. We are just getting the new version of the computer... I actually usually use the PC, not our Mac. Since I am moving, though, it is already packed up in a box. I am in the process of rebuilding it. I am planning on the new Intel i3 for it along with a new Seagate hard drive for it. The computer is currently a dinosaur... Dell Dimension 8200 bought in 2001. Great computer when new, but archaic now. Thanks, --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 12:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey I just got a new computer! The new iMac Intel i5, 21.5 inch screen 1 terabite hard drive, Mac OS X 10.6 with boot camp so I can run windows. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Computer It's very different, that's for sure. I thought there was a big hole in it when I first looked. The fact that a screen port is in the ''front is very unique. You must have customized it a lot! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – –''' 23:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Windows Seven, Sk8r. It's an amazing, stable, easy-to-use, and speedy console that actually beats Windows XP at its very game. Of course, there's a catch! You have to turn off EVERY fancy feature to get the raw speed I have on this thing. Even then, my Internet connection, provided by my phone company (AT&T/Bellsouth), is always up, but I lose my connection every few posts, normally after I hit save. Still, it's better than perpetual down-ness! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) This signature is now DIAMONDS. † 1 - 2 † I like editings the wiki. – '''– 00:32, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorta new Yo, man. I'm back the wiki. I was on during May and quit because I was in the Caribbean having a lot dance parties :P Why doesn't the article I created accept PNG files? I made an awesome pic of the lovely puffle! --Inkcore LUUVS candy :p 02:05, December 4, 2010 (UTC)